<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whitebeard High Part 2 by IronWinterShield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361127">Whitebeard High Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWinterShield/pseuds/IronWinterShield'>IronWinterShield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!Teacher Marco, !TwinAce, !twinOC, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, dd/lg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWinterShield/pseuds/IronWinterShield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two years after the end of Whitebeard High</p><p>Join Ace, Angel and Marco as the Twins work towards graduation, But life is never easy for the Portgas Twins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Rob Lucci/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys this is the start of the second part to Whitebeard High, I'm not going to be posting a new chapter each day like i did previously I'm gonna space them out so hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________Chapter 1________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco almost can’t believe it’s been two years since he met the twins, Things had been difficult at the start, He had almost lost them but they were going strong, Their anniversary was coming up in a few days and Angel was making a big deal out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in their third year now since they started halfway through the academic year for the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace had almost failed two of his classes but he ended up passing after crashing at Pop’s for a week straight letting him tutor him, Angel and Marco missed him since he banned them from seeing him saying they kept distracting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sex after that week was worth the wait, Ace was so needy after the exams finished Marco got hard ever time he thought about his baby boy begging him for his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco loved having sex with one or both of the them, They tried to stick to the rules they set, Like no sex at school but Marco couldn’t help himself when his Sweet teased him wearing short skirts, shorts and tops that showed off her sun kissed skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first summer together Marco almost went insane, It was not only hot all summer long but Angel insisted on wearing the most revealing clothes that Marco had ever seen, He blamed Izo everytime he got a hardon at school</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo got his wish of having Angel model for him and he pays her for it. It's not a lot but she doesn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco was proud of them, Angel decided to become a teacher while Ace wanted to become a mechanic, Pops had hired Franky to come and teach a class or two every week for students that wanted to become mechanics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco still worked as a teacher and a doctor, He spent most of his time between the twins' dorm and his apartment, They spent every other weekend with the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few months but Ace and Angel learned to be around the family when they drank, Marco refused for a while feeling a lot happier without the booze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had one or two drinks every so often to keep his brothers happy, He gave the twins a heads up if his brother planned on spending the night drinking with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On those nights Marco would go back to his apartment to sleep it off and spend the next day with the twins making it up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace still called him an old man and Marco spanked him for it, Till the boy begged for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in All Marco could say he was the happiest he had ever been and it was all thanks to two black hair, Obsidian eyed twins, His Sweet Angel and Ace, His baby boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco growled low as he pinned Angel to the wall, Kissing her, Licking his way into her mouth, Moaning as she ran her fingers through his tuft of blond hair “What have I told you Angel about teasing me in class yoi” Angel giggled gasping as Marco nibbled her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you should be concentrating on teaching Professor not looking at your little girl wanting to fuck her over the desk” Angel teased her voice all soft and innocent, He groaned rocking his hips into hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pulled them away from the wall and over to his office desk lying Angel down on it, He opened his desk drawer and grabbed a condom out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky it’s after school and Ace had club today” Angel smirked as Marco ran his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel unbuttoned her shirt blinking up at Marco innocently, Tilting her head to the side biting her bottom lip knowing Marco couldn’t resist her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco rumbled as she let her shirt fall open, He leaned down kissing her stomach up to her chest, He licked the exposed skin of her breasts, Angel loved to tease him with her underwear choices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt her wrap her legs around his hips pulling him closer to her, He couldn’t help but groan as she canted her hips up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco watched enraptured as Angel unbuckled the front of her bra letting it fall from her chest two silver bars greeting him, Angel had wanted her nipples pierced a year ago and god Marco loved them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco had taken her to Whitey Bays a tattoo shop owned by a family friend, He held her hand while Whitey had done the piercings since Angel wanted them done at the same time, It had taken a few months to heal but it was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue licked over her tender flesh, Licking and sucking her skin, His cock hardening at her little mewls and whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor please, I’ve been a good girl” Marco’s eyes shot up to look at her Angel’s hair covering her left eye like a waterfall of liquid night, He reached up carefully pushing it out of the way wanting nothing to hide her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obsidian pools that were so endless as he looked at them, “Have you really been good yoi, Teasing your teacher, Wanting him to fuck you over his desk, Tell me Angel what would your daddy think hmm, Think he’d be happy about this”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s head tilted back as he wrapped his lips around her nipple tugging the silver bar, His teeth pulled against the hardened bud making her gasp and moan under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think my daddy would be a little upset with me professor, But I really want your hard cock” Marco groaned pulling back from her nipple to nuzzle her neck, Nipping it softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you beg for it yoi, I might just overlook this Angel and not tell him” Angel pouted her hands wrapping around his neck using it as leverage to pull herself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lowered her eyes, Looking up at from under her lashes “Please, Professor Marco, Please I want your hard cock to fuck me over your desk, I want you to look at this desk and remember you fucked your student over it” Marco growled low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you insist Angel, Then who am I to deny a beautiful young woman half naked in my lap” Angel licked her bottom lip, Marco’s eyes followed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know something you can do with that tongue Angel yoi” Angel bite her lip tugging it into her mouth a little pouting at him, Her eyes sparkling with mischief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to suck your cock Professor” Marco nodded leaning down and kissing her softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her hips feeling her tap his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pulled back letting Angel sit up, He undone his trousers as Angel jumped off the desk dropping to her knees in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward purring as she nuzzled the outline of his cock, Kissing the tip through his boxers tasting his precum, Angel tugged his boxers and trousers down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing him so he sat down in his chair, She kissed her way from the base to the tip licking the bead of precum at the tip, Marco groaned, “A tongue piercing, Those are against the schools policy I think I’m going to have to punish you for that yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moaned moving down to lick the vein on the underside of his cock making sure her piercing was pressed against it, She took in his tip hollowing her cheeks sucking on it like a lollipop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco’s hips flexed, Wanting to feel her tight wet mouth around his length “Don’t tease me Angel yoi” Angel nodded, Tucking her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking half of his cock into her mouth moaning as Marco grabbed her hair wrapping it around his fingers till he had a fist full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed her down on his cock smirking as she choked “That it’s naughty student’s like you should be choked on a cock. You're my little slut aren’t you Angel?” Angel moaned as he pulled her back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips wet with saliva and precum, Marco pulled her up licking her bottom lip nipping it softly, “Well slut?” Angel licked her lips catching her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Professor, I’m your slut” Marco smirked turning her around pushing her down onto his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned over her whispering in her ear, “Your </span>
  <b>Mine</b>
  <span>, No one else can have you like this, Even your daddy can’t, I’m the only one that will fuck you like the slut you are” Angel whimpered canting her hips back against him feeling Marco’s cock brush against her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please….Please want… Want your cock… Fuck me professor please” Marco growled letting go of her hair to grab the condom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You beg so sweetly Angel, Are you this Sweet for your daddy” Angel nodded while whining softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes professor, I’m sweet for my daddy always taking his cock like a good girl, I love it when he fucks me before school, Filling me with him cum” Marco rumbled rubbing his condom covered cock against her thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped her skirt up smirking at the thong she wore, “So you teasing me was on purpose Angel, You wanted your professor to fuck you didn’t you slut yoi” Angel mewled rocking her hips back against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smacked her ass, Smirking as her cheek turned red before going back to her sun kissed skin tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel let her head drop to the desk, Her hands holding onto the edge, Marco thumbed the thong to the side as he lined himself up thrusting into her in one go sinking down, Till his cock was fully seated in the young girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tight Angel, Such a slut being so wet for you professor, Taking my cock in one go yoi” He pulled back leaving the tip in “Beg for it slut”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked at him, Her eyes full of hunger and lust. “Fuck me please...Make me yours, Your slut professor” Marco growled low, Thrusting back into her hitting her g-spot dead on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s body moved up the desk, He grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist as he grabbed her hips pulling her down every time he thrusted into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cried out in pleasure as his cock kept hitting that spot over and over quickly driving her mad with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel whined as he pulled out of her, He tapped her legs, She let go of his waist letting him flip her over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco grabbed her legs wrapping them back around his waist as he thrusted back into her, Angel’s left hand shot up to his shoulder holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While her right went to her clit rubbing it in time with Marco’s thrusts, She was getting close Marco grabbed her right hand bringing it to his lips licking her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You close slut?” Angel nodded her eyes pleading with him, Marco slowed down listening to her whimpered please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beg me for it slut, Beg your professor to cum in you” Angel’s eyes fluttered closed as Marco flicked his thumb over her clit, He leaned down kissing her softly, Biting her lip “Beg me yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes fluttered open “Please cum in me, Please make me cum, Please Marco...Professor please” Marco moved his hips rutting into her, His pelvis rubbing against her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco leaned down kissing his mark, He looked at her, His lips hovering over it as he sped up again “Cum slut” Angel’s head tilted back, Her lips parted in a soundless moan as he bit her breast marking her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her walls fluttered around him clenching “Gonna cum Angel, Want me to cum in you yoi” Angel nodded whimpering Marco thrusted in a few more times growling against her chest as he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood there leaning on her chest panting softly, Angel giggled, Petting his hair. Marco nuzzled her chest as his tongue licked his mark soothing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as Angel’s walls fluttered around him “Already wanting another round Sweet” Angel mewled softly. They looked at the door as it opened. Ace walked in stopping in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at them wide eyed “What’s wrong Ace?” Ace bite his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh Angel’s not in Sabo let’s just go get food without her” Ace mouthed at them (Really) He sighed as he closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco and Angel waited till they heard the apartment door slam shut before laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I didn’t know Sabo was coming over” Angel said as Marco pulled out of her sitting in Angel’s chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s better we have sex here than in my office Sweet, Plus I thought you like roleplay” Angel smiled getting off of her desk and sitting on Marco’s thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do and I know you love it too” Angel ran her fingers over Marco’s cock squeezing slightly, She bit her lip looking up at him “Professor” Angel squealed as Marco stood them up walking over to the bed and dropping her in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tickled her making her wiggle and squirm underneath him “Marco...stop that tickles” He stopped leaning down to kiss her, Slowly deepening it both moaning softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco growled as his phone started to ring, He pulled back reaching up and grabbing it off the nightstand, He stood up as he looked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped away from Angel and answered it, “Hello….Yes that’s me….I see…..yes of course… I understand I’m not there at the moment but I can be there in 20 minutes….Sure I’ll come right over” Marco ended the call frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry love something came up at the hospital I have to go in, I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone, You going to be okay yoi” Angel nodded sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine Marco, You should go shower first, I’ll have one after you” Marco smiled softly kissing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a quick shower getting dressed and he gave Angel a kiss before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel kept herself busy by making dinner for when Marco got home, She smiled as she set the food aside for later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her phone checking it, She sent a quick text to Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry about that Ace, We’ll make it up to you x</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel turned the TV on, Watching a bit of mindless TV when her phone rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Angel, Is Marco with you? I tried calling his cell but he didn’t pick up” Angel smiled softly at Izo’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Izo you missed him, He got a call from work and had to go in, What’s up?” She heard Izo chuckle slightly, Worrying her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open the door” Angel turned looking at the front door as Izo hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel got up and let him in, Giggling when Izo hugged her kissing her cheek. “Hey kiddo” Angel smiled at Thatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he’s not here” Angel shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch went into the kitchen putting away some food he brought over, “So I have your outfits for Thursday let’s go into your room” Angel nodded letting Izo dress her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a few pictures “Ah my little rose” He crooned after taking her photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love that you let me dress you up” Angel giggled walking out of the bedroom with Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit Angel” Angel looked up at Sabo blushing bright red, Ace stood next to him smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking good sis” Sabo hit him in the arm, Ace chuckled walking over to Angel wrapping his arms around her, Kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see my sister as anything but innocent. Why the hell did you dress her like that Izo” Sabo turned to the male glaring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They froze as they heard Marco “Yeah I know Pops, Well It’s not my fault yoi, I’ll talk to them” Izo shoved Angel back into her room as Marco opened the front door, “Pops I’ll call you back later yeah I gotta take out the trash yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco hung up glaring at Izo, Whenever the male came over it always led to him hard and wanting his lovers and not being able to touch them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why are you guys here? yoi” He asked looking at his brothers, Izo smirked walking over to Thatch and grabbing his hand pulling him with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know what you're talking about M A R C O, We are leaving” Marco growled low as his brothers left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m out I don’t want to know what you three are doing, I still have nightmares from last time” Sabo said waving at Ace, He nodded to Marco as he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco locked the door, He turned and looked at Ace raising his eyebrow “I didn’t do anything, I just got home too” Marco stormed over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace squeaked as Marco pinned him to the wall, Kissing him hard, Biting the younger's bottom lip, Ace gasped giving Marco the chance to thrust his tongue into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace whined as Marco rocked his hips forward, His hardening cock rubbing against the black haired boy, Marco pulled back licking Ace’s bottom lip, “I want you naked yoi, Ass spread and on your knees in the middle of the bed now Baby boy” Ace moaned as Marco grabbed him through his jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped back letting Ace move, Smirking as his boy almost ran into the bedroom, Marco took his time, Biting his lips as he walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the door frame, There was his Baby boy on his knees, Ass cheeks spread waiting for him, While Angel stood looking at him like he was an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smirked as he walked over to Ace running his fingers over his cheeks caressing softly, Marco leaned down and bit his right cheek softly, “Angel Sweet you want to join in?” Angel shook her head as she moved over to her desk grabbing the camera from the drawer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope I’m happy taking photos, Plus it looks like Ace needs his ass pounded” Angel walked over to stand behind Marco wrapping her arms around his waist squeezing his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to watch daddy fuck my big brother” Marco growled low pulling Angel in front of him kissing her softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel went over to the nightstand grabbing the lube and a condom for Marco, He winked at her as Angel turned the camera on making sure the flash was off she walked round the bed and took a picture of Ace his eyes were closed as he took a few deep breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her seeing her with the camera a blush forming on his cheeks, His lips parted gasping as Marco shoved two lubed fingers into his hole “You're still loose from this morning huh yoi” Ace whined as Angel took a few more photos of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked over to Marco slipping her finger in next to Marco’s as she took a picture, Marco kissed her looking at the camera as she snapped a selfie, Angel smirked showing him the photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded, Angel had gotten better at photography and she always knew the best way to get a photo. He knew it was because of Izo, He mentally shook his head as he pushed a third finger in stretching Ace a bit more pulling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco wiped his fingers on Ace’s ass before unzipping his jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel pushed him back gently into the chest of drawers opposite the bed, She smirked and moved his right leg so his knee was bent and leaning against the drawer she opened his jeans a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled at her as she moved his hands, One on the bottom of his shirt lifting it up showing off his abs and the other running his fingers through his hair. He gave her a small lazy smile looking directly into her eyes as she snapped a few pictures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward and undone a few buttons. She licked her mark on his chest biting it, Pulling back she licked his neck leaving a wet patch along it. Again she took a few pictures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace whined softly “Sis come on I want Marco to fuck me already”, Angel turned to look at Ace smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tough luck big brother, I need some new photos and you didn’t warn us about Sabo so it’s your punishment to wait” Ace grumbled but stayed still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco chuckled as Angel unbuttoned his shirt, Moving his free hand to the waistband of his boxers pulling it down a little, Marco did feel a little bad for Ace but he couldn’t deny Angel her photos, Not when she took such amazing photos of her and Ace for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel took a couple of pictures before leaning against his chest resting her head against his pecs, Her tongue sticking out showing off the metal ball in the middle of it, She pulled him down their tongues barely touching She snapped a photo, Leaning up and letting Marco dominate her mouth, His hands holding her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled back moving him back to his previous position and pulled his cock out of his boxers stroking him till a bread of precum was at the tip, She moved his hand to grip the base taking more photos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dropped to her knees in front of him tilting his cock down the bead of precum inches from her open mouth. “Sweet enough teasing me yoi” Angel pouted giving Marco the camera as she swallowed his cock, Marco took a few pictures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand moved to caress her cheek feeling his cock twitch in her mouth, Angel pulled back kissing the tip before taking the camera off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved out of his way as Marco grabbed the condom, Slipping it on he caressed Ace’s ass pressing the tip of his cock to his twitching hole, Angel sat on the bed next to them taking more pictures as Marco’s tip entered Ace slowly stretching the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh..Marco please don’t tease me….Fuck me Daddy please” Ace begged, Marco looked at Angel and she turned the camera off knowing Ace wouldn’t be up for a photo shoot when he was like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another time yoi” Marco said kissing her softly, Angel nodded as Ace whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get food in the oven” Angel said before leaving, As soon as Angel left Marco thrusted forward making Ace moan loudly, Marco didn’t waste any time pounding the boy’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace moaned louder as Marco grabbed his cock jerking him off in time with his thrusts it didn’t take long and they were both cumming hard, Marco held Ace close as he came down from his high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay Baby boy?.......Ace…..Yoi” Marco pulled out looking down at Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco laughed, The boy had fallen asleep, Angel walked back into the room as Marco fell on the floor laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss something?” She looked at Marco as the older male tried to catch his breath, She looked over at Ace, His ass still in the air fast asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch...Dumbass” Marco burst into another fit of laughter wiping his eyes as Angel walked out of the room unimpressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco was still laughing 5 minutes later sitting on the floor at the end of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MEAT” Ace shouted as he woke up looking round as Marco started howling with laughter, Ace poked his head over the end of the bed looking at Marco who was now lying on the floor laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?...Did I do something funny? Marco?...Old man” Marco couldn't breathe. He was laughing so hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ANGEL I BROKE HIM” Ace shouted Angel walked in with a glass of water in her hand, Giving it to Marco as he sat hiccuping on the floor still giggling like an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry that was so funny, Ace you fell asleep right after we finished” Ace nodded not seeing how it was funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your weird Marco” Ace said, Kissing his head, Angel sighed and smiled at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go have a shower both of you, Food is going to be ready soon” Ace and Marco nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel set the food on the counter as the boys walked out of the bedroom and sat down at the counter with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So our anniversary is on Thursday, I got the day off clinic duty and Pops is giving us the day off of school so what do you want to do? Yoi” Marco asked as he looked at the twins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to wait and see Marco” Angel smiled</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517310/chapters/64631074#workskin</p><p>Inspired by Charizarrdo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________Chapter 2_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inspired by charizarrdo’s feathers and fires chapter 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he fell asleep right after Marco finished with him” Angel hummed taking another sip of the tea Thatch had given her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he spent a good 10 minutes laughing his ass off” Thatch chuckled as he put down a plate of freshly baked cookies in front of Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear your boys are both idiots, These photos though I’m gonna have to convince Marco to do a photo shoot with you” Izo said as he looked at the photos Angel had given him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew Marco could pull off such a handsome photo?” Angel smirked as Izo showed Thatch the photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks like one of those models in that magazine you insist on reading” Thatch grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Marco’s at the clinic and Ace is out with your brothers right?” Angel nodded as she picked up a cookie, Taking a small bite moaning softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are good Thatch” Angel said as she took another bite, Making him grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you like them Kiddo” Thatch gave Izo a kiss on the cheek before going back into the kitchen to bake some more stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You indulge him too much my little rose” Angel shrugged as she swallowed her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is everything ready for tomorrow” Izo nodded smirking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is by far my best work, I made a few spares in case that beast ruins them, How he can keep destroying my work is beyond me” Angel chuckled softly, Marco had torn so many outfits that Izo had made for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of beasts, Did Pops agree to my request?” Izo smiled, Taking a sip of his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes he did, He’s just finishing up the last of the preparations, I never would have guessed Marco’s favourite film would be Beauty and the Beast” Angel smiled, Marco insisted they watch it once a month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d dance with each of them around the room, Ace would be a blushing mess as Marco twirled him, Pulling him close to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled as she remembered the amazing sex afterwards to try to break the curse, “Ah seems I made you remember something” Izo said fondly as he watched her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded as she looked at her phone “I should head back Marco will be home soon and I’m making dinner tonight” Izo nodded going to hand back the photos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep them I have more copies” Izo nodded as they both stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how Marco will feel about me having pictures of him like this” Angel smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knows that I share my photos with you, So it's okay” Angel said as she hugged Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be sure to say hello for us, My little rose” Angel hummed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch I’m going” Angel called, She waited as the other male came back into the living room handing her a basket of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be good Kiddo” He said as he hugged her, Kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m always good, Just ask the boys” Angel said while giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m very sure your loves would agree, Make sure to text me once your home” Izo said sternly as he handed her a bag with clothes inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only across campus Izo, But ok I’ll text you” Angel said as she left their apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel went downstairs passing a few of the other brothers, Smiling at them as they went out or came back into the teachers apartment complex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Miss.Portgas I didn’t know you were here” Angel looked up at Professor Teach, Smiling softly at the portly male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I was talking with professor Izo about some extra credit projects, Thatch also gave me some baked goods for me and my brother” Teach nodded smiling at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel felt a shiver go down her spine the longer Teach looked at her “I should get going it was good to see you Professor Teach”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, Of course, Wouldn’t want to keep you brother waiting, Thatch is an excellent cook, Wouldn’t want to miss out on his sweets now would you?” Angel nodded as she walked over to her car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy Miss.Portgas” Angel nodded waving goodbye to the man as she got in her car and drove home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel parked her car outside the dorms, “Ugh he’s so creepy” She muttered to herself sending Izo a text to say she was back at the dorms, She grabbed the basket of food and bag of clothes as she got out of her car, Locking it after she shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY ANGEL” Angel looked up as Luffy ran over, Ace and Sabo walking a bit behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Luffy how are you?” Luffy grinned at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shishishishi I’m good Sabo got me ice cream” Angel smiled at her younger brother as Sabo and Ace caught up with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabo gave Angel a hug “Hey Angel” Angel wrapped her free arm around Sabo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sabo” The four siblings stood outside talking for a while laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEEP BEEP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel turned and saw Marco’s car, The older male smirking at them, Waving his hand for them to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four siblings moved out of his way so he could park his car, Luffy and Sabo said their goodbyes after Marco came over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I see you’ve been to see Izo and Thatch yoi” Angel nodded handing Marco the basket of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I went over after school since Sabo and Luffy took Ace out” Marco nodded smiling at them softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a blast Marco I kicked Lu’s butt at the arcade” Marco followed the twins into the dorms Ace talking a mile a minute about his trip out with his brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got in their apartment Marco gave them both a kiss, “I’m going to get food in the oven” Angel said as she went to the kitchen taking out the lasagna from the fridge she had made that morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco put the basket on the counter before him and Ace went and sat on the sofa, Angel joined them after setting a timer and putting the bag of clothes away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was work?” Angel asked as she sat down next to them, Marco sighed resting his head on the back of the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate interviewing people yoi, Deuce was supposed to but an emergency came up and he asked me since I was done with most of my work” Angel nodded leaning up and kissing his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco dipped down to give her a kiss, Pulling Angel into his lap, Just as he was about to deepen the kiss his phone went off, Marco groaned as he looked at the number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got to get this sorry love” Angel moved so Marco could get up, He went into the spare room as he answered the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace moved over to Angel kissing her “Hey so is everything ready?” Angel hummed against Ace’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled back as Marco came out of the room sighing “I got a conference meeting in a few minutes yoi, Stuff for the hospital so you two need to be quiet while I’m sat in the kitchen, It will be about 30 min tops” Ace and Angel nodded it wasn’t the first time Marco had to work from home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is going to be a good hour till it’s ready” Angel said as she got up from the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry loves, I don’t have much choice in this yoi” Marco said, Frowning as he grabbed his spare laptop off the bookcase, Marco made it a point to have 3 laptops that were all connected so he didn’t have to keep carrying his around with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace grinned up at Angel as Marco went into the kitchen and set up with the laptop, “Might as well get changed huh sis” Ace said as he dragged Angel into their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco ignored them as he loaded up his laptop, He didn’t notice as they came back into the living room and turned the sofa around so it faced the kitchen, The two went back into the bedroom making sure to make a noise so Marco would turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked over his shoulder, Frowning as he saw the sofa facing him, He turned his laptop so he sat facing the sofa wondering what his lovers were going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention to the laptop as the conference call came through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Newgate I’m glad that you could join us” Marco smiled nodding at the board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you to Doctor Hogback, Doctor Kureha, Doctor Trafalgar yoi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked up over the top of his laptop as the bedroom door opened, His eyes widening as Ace and Angel walked out, Ace in just his boxers and Angel in one of Marco’s shirts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned at them as Angel walked over and put down Ace’s blue remote, He turned his attention back to the call as he grabbed it pulling it closer, His fingers brushing over Angel’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we wanted to talk to you about the grant for the hospital” Doctor Hogback said, Marco hummed. His eyes kept shifting from the screen to his lovers as they sat on the sofa kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, We are going to expand the hospital later on this year” Marco said trying not to glare as Angel whimpered softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay Doctor Newgate-ya?” Marco looked at the laptop as Law smirked at him, Marco nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes everything is fine Doctor Trafalgar yoi” Marco hoped the twins would mostly behave knowing their younger brother's lover was in the meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One quick glance at them made him realise they didn’t care as they kept kissing ignoring him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed softly this was going to be a long meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco swore he was going to punch Law the next time he saw the other man, The meeting which was supposed to last half an hour was now bordering on 2 and half since Marco had to step away to stop their dinner from burning cause Ace and Angel couldn’t come into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay now Marco was getting annoyed with Law. The little shit was going over everything and questioning whatever anyone said, A smug smirk on his face the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He risked looking over his laptop, Growling low as he saw Angel with her back to Ace, The two of them kissing as Ace pinched and teased her nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel had unbuttoned his shirt an hour into the meeting showing off her naked chest and the black silk underwear she was wearing, Marco had teased them back, Turning the remote on when Ace was teasing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Doctor Newgate-ya do you agree?” Marco snapped his attention back to his laptop having missed what Law said, The other male clearly knowing he had missed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I got distracted yoi. What did you say Doctor Trafalgar?” Law turned his head to his left frowning as a voice whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Traffy you said half an hour, It’s been almost 2 and a half” Marco smirked he knew exactly who that voice belonged to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Trafalgar is that Luffy there with you yoi” Law turned to the camera glaring at Marco, Two could play this game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy’s face popped into view “Hey Pineapple” Marco smiled at the young male, Not bothering to correct him since Luffy didn’t care and would call anyone whatever he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Traffy come on” The boy pouted as he sat in Law’s lap facing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Law, Please ask your boyfriend to leave so we can continue this meeting.” Kureha said, Clearly not impressed that Luffy had interrupted another meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luffy-Ya you need to go, It won’t take much longer”, Marco smirked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Luffy this won’t take much longer yoi” Marco gave the boy a look that he knew he would understand, Luffy grinned as he kissed Law before slowly climbing off of his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco will have to make sure Thatch gives Luffy all the meat the boy wanted next time he visits, Especially as Law growled low while glaring at the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So anymore questions Doctor Trafalgar? yoi” Marco asked knowing the other male predicament as he looked over his laptop at his own lovers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel was panting, As Ace fingered her under her underwear so Marco couldn’t see, Marco grabbed Ace’s blue remote and turned it up watching while the boy’s hips rocked up his fingers stilling as he buried his face in Angel’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco turned back to the screen as Law was glaring at something off screen trying not to blush, Marco turned the remote back down as he heard Ace whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the twins planned on teasing him he was going to tease back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t have any more questions” The man grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kureha sighed “Okay let's move on then, Damn brats” Marco sighed thank god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see Law squirm as they moved onto the next topic which Marco hoped was the last one, He idly wondered which of them would crack first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s whimpering caught his attention, Ace had taken her underwear off, The boy’s boxer pulled down enough for his condom covered cock to be half buried in her dripping pussy, Marco bit the inside of his cheek as he caught Angel’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes full of lust and hunger he saw her lips move mouthing “Daddy” at him, Marco tried to focus on the call as Kureha mentioned a new surgery, His fists clenching on the edge of the counter as he heard Angel’s soft moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked at Law. He could tell the male was about to snap but he tried to remain professional, Marco gave him a look telling him he knew the struggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright is there any questions?” Hogback said as he shuffled some papers in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shook his head “None from me yoi” Law said the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it he was finally able to close the call “Yes, Did you brats really think I didn’t notice Trafalgar” Kureha glared at the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time lock your door” Law nodded not wanting to argue with her, He sighed softly as they all said goodbye and ended the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco turned his laptop off shutting it as Angel moaned, He glared at the two of them grabbing the remote “Really, Look I get that It was longer than I said but do you know how hard it is dealing with a hardon while in a meeting yoi”, He sighed getting up and walking over to them his jeans uncomfortably tight as they had been since he first saw them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bed now both of you are in trouble yoi” Ace smirked as he rocked his hips into Angel harder instead of doing as Marco said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel gasped as Ace fucked her harder, His fingers rubbing her clit “But we’re comfy here, It’s not our fault we got bored right Angel” Angel just moaned as Ace focused on that one spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes looked up at Marco, She reached out for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco moved his hands to Angel’s waist pulling her up and off of Ace’s cock, Ace squeaked as Marco grabbed a fist full of his hair dragging him into the bedroom throwing him on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the bed seeing a few of the twins' toys laid out on it, Angel handed Marco a condom before climbing up the bed pulling Ace with her, Pinning him to the bed before handcuffing him to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms spread out Angel sat on his waist kissing him tenderly, Marco pulled Ace’s boxers off, Tugging on the plug in the younger’s ass, Just moving it back and forth pushing it against his prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace’s hips rocking back against Marco’s hand, He moaned “It’s not our fault, Remind me to punch Law next time we see him” Marco hummed softly as he pushed the plug right against Ace’s prostate and turned the remote on max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger trembled crying out as Marco abused his prostate, “I’m gonna cum….Mar…..Co…..AHhhh” Marco pulled the plug out just before Ace could cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace whined loudly he was so close, He could have screamed at them as Angel put his damn cock ring on “No….no no no please I was so close” He begged trying to get some friction, Anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco moved up and kissed Ace softly “Colour yoi?” Ace looked at him with tears gathering in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green Daddy” Marco nodded, Kissing his forehead, Licking his neck and nibbling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby boy” Marco pulled back, Looking around the bed he grabbed the plug he’d just pulled out of Ace turning the vibrations off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want this back” Ace nodded, Biting his lip as Marco pushed the toy back inside, He set the remote aside for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet come here yoi” Angel moved over letting Marco position her over Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel lifted herself, Slowly sinking back down onto Ace’s cock moaning softly as she bottomed out, Marco kissed just behind her ear “Lean forward Sweet”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding Angel leaning forward resting against Ace’s chest, Marco kissed from the base of her spine up to her shoulder, His hands massaging her ass moving up to hold her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you could take us both yoi?” Marco asked, Nuzzling Angel’s hair, Smiling softly when she nodded, He sat up rubbing her hip as he looked around for the lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco coated his fingers gently pressing them against her rim, Teasing the puckered skin “Relax Sweet, Daddy’s got you yoi” Angel moaned as Ace kissed her helping to distract her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moaned as Marco moved two of his fingers in and out of her ass stretching her open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace whined he could feel Marco’s fingers through Angel, Her walls fluttering around his cock, Ace pulled back from soft plush lips “So tight” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco slipped in a third, Twisting them “Ready?” He asked, Pulling his fingers out, He grabbed a condom sliding it onto his hard cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready” Angel mewled, Rocking her hips back making her and Ace moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco reached up moving Angel’s hair out of the way so he could see both of them, His two lovers, He smiled leaning down to kiss both of them as he pushed his cock in groaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t often they did this, It was normally Ace on the receiving end, Marco grabbed the remote flicking it on low just letting hum as they set a slow pace, Each of them moaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco wrapped his arms around Angel’s chest pulling her up, Her back against his chest, He teased her nipple with his right hand, His left grabbing the remote turning it up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace’s hips stuttered, Head tipped back with his eyes screwed shut “Ah….ngh….Mar…..co” He cried out, Angel’s moan being swallowed by Marco’s lips as he kissed her harshly, Biting her bottom lip as their tongues intertwined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco reached down under Angel and grabbed Ace’s cock ring pressing his thumb into the safety clicking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace gasped as it slipped off “Baby boy cum when your ready yoi” Marco grunted as he held still he could feel Ace pulsing inside Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the remote looking into his boys eyes receiving a nod, Marco let go of Angel “Unlock him Sweet” Angel did as Marco asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace grabbed ahold of Angel’s hips as the plug in his ass turned on max, He thrusted up, Pulling her down as he fucked her hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco bit his lip as he felt Ace cum triggering Angel’s orgasm and in turn his as Angel tightened around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fu….ck….Mar…..co...stop it…..AHHH!” Marco grabbed the remote as Ace came again his eyes rolling back as the vibrations stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby boy you okay?, Ace?” Marco carefully pulled out of Angel lifting her off of Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checked over Ace chuckling when the boy started snoring “Guess that counts as fucking his brains out” Angel giggled lying on her side smiling at the older male as he pulled the plug out slowly, Ace twitched but didn’t wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna have to heat up dinner again yoi” Angel hummed closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed her forehead as her breathing evened out, He tidied up the bed setting aside stuff to be cleaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerulean eyes stared fondly at his two black haired lovers, Marco went and got two wash clothes to clean them up with, Throwing away his and Ace’s condoms before tucking them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t that hungry but he didn’t feel like sleeping either so Marco went back into the living room to watch some TV while they slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel growled as something shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes seeing Ace smiling at her, His finger going to her lips when she tried to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned close “Marco’s sleeping come on” She smirked and nodded, The twins had planned a surprise for their older love that they hoped he would enjoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had hoped that having both of them would tire him out but it backfired on them, Not that are going to complain ever, Even after 2 years their sex life was always changing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel got up looking around the room, Marco had put everything away which was fine they didn’t really need it, Their prep work was already done, but Marco’s, Now that they needed a few things for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace grabbed the things they would need hiding them for when they needed them, He helped Angel get the clothes out of the bag Izo had given her, Both of them grinning, Izo had done an amazing job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They put them away “Right let's eat, We’re gonna need our energy” Angel whispered as she put Marco’s shirt on Ace following her lead by grabbing a pair of the older man's boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco loved seeing them in his clothes, He’d make Ace wear his clothes to school some days just to fuck him when they got home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond had gotten her a thick gold choker with blue flowers on it for her to wear to school, She had a separate leather collar that was kept in her drawer, Only wearing it when she truly wanted to be dominated by Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a long time to get Marco to come around to the idea, He didn’t want to hurt her so they agreed that when she wore it it meant she wanted it, Any time Marco felt it was too much he took it off of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel shook her head trying not to think about it too much as Ace left the room to get food, She sighed that day Marco had made her cum so much using almost all of her toys, Ace was out with their brothers saying he didn’t want to get involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still found it difficult to even spank her, Which Angel and Marco understood, Ace thought he’d turn into their father and the two never pushed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the sex was amazing, Angel loved how gentle Marco was afterwards, He’d kiss almost every part of her skin, He doted on her, Make sure she was perfectly happy till she felt so loved by the man she could burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked out of the bedroom smiling as Marco softly snored from his spot on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dishevelled tuft of blond hair leaned on the back of the sofa, His face so peaceful and relaxed, His thin lips parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel let her eyes wander down his naked body, Strong powerful muscular chest that gently raised and fell as he breathed, Thick arms resting on his abdomen, He reminded her of the greek gods, An adonis among men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both him and Ace were muscular, The two spending a few hours a week in the school's gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Marco a while to convince her to eat a bit more so she wasn’t so skinny, He had been worried about snapping her in half as their relationship developed, She hadn’t grown any taller in 2 years still standing at 5ft 6inches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the boys trained in the gym, Izo had gotten her into yoga and Blenheim had taught her how to use a sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the occasions that Zoro visited he always liked to test her skills, Angel only beat him once and that was because he got distracted when Sanji had started to cheer her on, The green haired male was not happy about his boyfriend making him lose and the two left shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked over to Marco leaning down and kissing his stubbled jaw, The blond humming “Hey Sweet, What time is it yoi?” Angel looked over at the clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“7pm, Come on you need to eat” Marco hummed again his arms reaching out encircling her waist and pulling her down onto his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head giving her a soft sleepy smile “I could always eat you instead my little beauty” Angel giggled as Marco mouthed at her neck, Tickling her with his stubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco stop that tickles…(giggles) Ace save me” She called as Marco tickled her sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco moaned as Ace walked over fingers tugging his head back, Kissing his square on the lips, The blond's hand moved up to caress his cheek deepening the kiss as Angel kissed his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmmm The alarm is going off” Marco mumbled against Ace as the buzzer in the kitchen told them food was ready again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reluctantly pulled back “Fine come on get up” Angel said as she climbed out of the blond lap and went into the kitchen to get their food out of the oven, Marco went to get a pair of boxers to put on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is good sis, It’s almost as good as Thatch’s” Ace said between mouthfuls of food, Marco nodded it was really good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch better watch out yoi” He joked as Angel blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s film night, What are we watching?” She asked, Trying not to give their surprise away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beauty and the beast yoi” Marco said as he finished his food moving to get some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they finished their food Ace washed up before joining them on the sofa curling up into Marco’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel went to the bathroom before joining them for the film. She brushed her fingers over Ace’s arm as she walked past, Glad that Marco didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was ready for their surprise, They just needed to wait till Marco went to bed to put it into motion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________Chapter 3________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco yawned blinking. He was starting to get tired, They had finished Beauty and the Beast, He got the twins up to dance around the living room kissing them softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace had put on game of thrones after the film ended, Marco tried to stop yawning but his body was betraying him, “I’m gonna need to sleep soon yoi” He said looking down at his lovers who were asleep already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shook his head, Turning off the TV, He moved Ace to the side as he got up, Picking up Angel and carrying her to bed. He went and got Ace laying him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went back out into the living room making sure everything was put away he turned the lights off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled at the twins, They always left a space between them for him, He crawled up the bed sighing when his head hit the pillow quickly falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel woke up first, She looked at the alarm clock and smirked as the red numbers showed it was 7.30am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned over and looked at Marco lying on his front, His face towards her still fast asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully Angel got out of bed, Padding around the room to Ace’s side poking him awake, She covered his mouth before he could talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding towards their sleeping lover, Ace nodded getting out of bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grabbed the bag that Izo had given her and the two left the room, Ace turned the light on making sure the bedroom door was closed so they didn’t wake Marco while they got changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think he’s going to like this sis?” Angel hummed as she pulled on her underwear moving the strings, Turning to face Ace smirking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace pulled her close, Kissing her “Mmmmm Ace, This is for Marco” Ace groaned and let go, Pouting slightly at her, Angel kissed him softly, Going back to getting dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were ready they snuck back into the bedroom, Marco still fast asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace climbed onto the bed slipping the blindfold over Marco’s head, Glad that the older male didn’t wake up, He pushed him so he turned onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel gave him the cuffs helping Ace handcuff Marco’s hands above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them froze as Marco shifted a little but remained asleep, They let out a quiet sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace moved down to Marco’s legs pulling his boxers down and off, He bit his lip as Marco turned onto his side accidentally kicking Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel glared at Ace mouthing at him “What the Hell” Ace glared back at her it wasn’t his fault Marco moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Angel leant down close to Marco, The older snoring softly in his sleep, Angel nodded over at him, Ace rolled his eyes as he lubed up his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace parted Marco’s cheeks keeping an eye on him as he slid his finger in praying that Marco wouldn’t wake up and ruin his surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Angel “He’s still asleep, How?” Angel shrugged looking between Ace and Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace had three fingers in the olders ass avoiding his prostate, He pulled his fingers out, He moved over to the nightstand wiping his fingers clean on the towel on the floor as he grabbed the condoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again they froze as Marco moved mumbling softly as he rolled onto his back, Well that saved Ace the annoying task of rolling him over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave one to Angel, While putting his on, He moved the other condoms onto the night stand within reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded as she blew some cold air onto Marco’s hard cock, The man shivering his hips twitching, Ace got back between Marco’s legs spreading them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nod they both leaned down, Licking, Kissing and nuzzling the blonds cock, Apart from a few twitches the blond remained asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace moved down kissing his balls as Angel took the tip into her mouth, “Ngh...ah” Angel looked up at Marco as he gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They knew when he woke up because his hands moved only to be stopped by the handcuffs, A deep growl emitting from him, “Nhn...Why am I handcuffed….And blindfolded yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of reply, They continued “Ah...Mmm Sweet...Shit...Ahhh” Angel tried not to smirk as Marco moaned, His hips twitching trying to get more of his cock in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace kissed Marco’s thigh, Biting the hard muscle leaving indentations, Marco trembled a little, “Ah….Baby boy fuck” Ace shuffled forward pressing his cock against Marco’s rim, Rubbing it up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Marco relax as he pushed the tip in, Ace had to stop himself from moaning as he slowly pushed in, Both of the twins loved hearing Marco slowly fall apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as their hips were flush, Ace looked at Angel as she rolled the condom on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved over Marco, holding his cock in her hand guiding it into her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco growled low trying to move his hips but Ace held his hips “Stop teasing me damn it” He groaned as Angel sat on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace moved Angel’s hair to the side kissing her shoulder, Angel leaned forward resting on her hands either side of Marco’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clenched her walls, Marco tipped his head back moaning softly, He let out a broken moan as Angel attacked his neck licking and kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace pulled back out to just the tip, Angling his hips he thrusted back in hitting Marco’s prostate, Marco’s hips stuttered, Rocking back into Ace’s thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grunt and pants escaped his parted lips, Growling as Ace slowed down aiming away from his prostate, “Fuck….Ace...Ahhh” Angel bit her mark on his chest even after 2 years the mark hadn’t faded on any of them as soon as it started to they would redo the mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco tried to move his hands again, Getting frustrated when he realized if he pulled harder he’d either hurt himself or Angel. “Get the cuffs off of me” He groaned, They were starting to hurt a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxed as Angel undone them going to take the blindfold off but Angel stopped him, So instead Marco grabbed her hips helping her rock on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond smirked as Angel whimpered as he moved her faster, He hoped it wasn’t a dream, He pulled her down kissing her hard, Loving the little whimpers and moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved his hands from her waist not wanting him to feel her outfit yet, “Fuck….Mmm close” Marco grunted as he felt Ace speed up hitting his prostate again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace groaned as Marco clenched around him, The older man's head tipping back as he got closer to cumming, His grip tightened on Angel’s hips, Angel kissed Marco swallowing the man's moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco felt Angel’s flutter wall around him “Shit….Ah….Fuck Sweet….Baby boy” Marco grunted, His cock twitched inside of Angel he came growling low as she came with him, Ace following behind cumming in his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel kissed him softly “Sweet, Baby boy” He yawned reaching up to grab the blindfold, Again he was stopped by Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace pulled out of him, Helping Angel up “ssshhh go back to sleep Marco” Angel whispered smirking as the blond breathing evened out, They cleaned him up, Hoping that they got away with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They curled up next to him, Angel slipped the blindfold off of him putting it away, They fell asleep both wondering how their lover was going to react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco groaned as he blinked awake, He wondered if that was a really good dream shifting his legs he couldn’t tell He looked at his wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up he looked at the bruise on his thigh, He looked to his left then right, The twins weren’t in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked to the alarm clock frowning as it read 11.30am, He got up going and showering wondering where the twins were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely it wasn’t a dream, The mark on his thigh showed that, He had a quick shower only bothering with boxers He knew his family wouldn’t be bothering them today Angel made it crystal clear to his family they were not allowed to bother them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco walked out of the room looking around the empty room he spotted a note on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco we’re waiting for you in the other room but first get dressed your clothes are on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned as he looked at the clothes, A pair of three quarter length dark blue pants that had a gold belt on it, A blue silk sash and a purple shirt, He tilted his head as he got dressed still wondering what the twins had planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at the note turning it over and nothing was on the back, Marco walked over to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw dropped as the door opened and Angel stood in front of him smiling “Commander Marco, I was just about to come and get you, The prisoner is waiting” Marco swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel blinked up at him “Commander?” She pouted at him, Marco nodded smiling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Nurse Angel, Please show me to the prisoner” Angel nodded, Opening up the door fully, Marco’s eyes widened as they landed on Ace tied up on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tugged him into the room shutting the door, Marco walked over to Ace, He looked so beautiful obsidian eyes watched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco ran his fingers over his cheek, Running his thumb over the leather gag in the younger's mouth, Ace moaned softly nuzzling Marco’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked over to him wrapping her arms around Marco’s arm, Pushing her chest against him, Marco looked down a smirk tugging at his lips “Nurse Angel did you do this yoi” Angel blushed and nodded, Pouting at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He tried to bite me Commander” Marco nodded, Petting her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what happened?” Marco asked looking down at the clipboard Angel put into his hand, “Lets see it says here that you got your ass handed to you and we’re taking you into Oyaji” He raised an eyebrow at Angel the two of them had been reading Pirate novels lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel had found a book about a young pirate that fell in love with a doctor on a pirate ship and the doctor convinced the younger to join the crew, Though Marco had read the book he hadn’t read all of it, He knew that both pirates had powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commander was a man that could turn into a phoenix and the other male could manipulate fire, “Oyaji asked me to treat his wounds commander, But even with sea prism stone handcuffs on he’s still able to fight” Marco nodded, Taking a hold of Ace’s chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen here fire-fist I’m not having you hurt someone from my division especially if she’s trying to help you yoi” Ace glared up at him, Angel pressed closer to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either you stop scaring my nurse or you’re going to be in trouble yoi” Ace grunted trying to move his face but Marco held him firm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nurse lock the door, Don't want anyone walking in on us yoi” Angel nodded looking at Ace before moving and locking the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to remove this, Try anything fire-fist and you will regret it” Marco didn’t find it difficult to get into this, Seeing how Ace reacted to his orders made his cock stir, Hell seeing Angel in that nurses outfit made him throb even before seeing Ace tied up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco removed the gag watching Ace closely as he breathed hard, “Now then, I’m one of the doctors on this crew so I’ll be looking over your wounds, Nurse Angel will be assisting me understand yoi” Ace moved his jaw, Still glaring at Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, As soon as I’m free just know I’ll kick your ass” Marco huffed a laugh tilting the younger's chin up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can little brat, You do know who your up against” Marco smirked as the younger eyes widened looking at Angel as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show some respect to the first division commander fire-fist” She crossed her arms under her breasts pushing them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked over at Angel quickly turning his attention back to Ace “Looks like the little brat likes the look of your chest Angel” He chuckled as Ace glared up at him, Angel blushing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he can forget about it, You know I only like you commander” Marco nodded holding his hand out for her, Smirking at the black haired male as he leaned down and kissed Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling her to his chest, Angel moaned sweetly causing Ace to shift on the bed, “Looks like you enjoy listening to her moan yoi” Angel set her gaze on Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s young maybe he hasn’t had sex yet” Marco raised an eyebrow at Ace chuckling again as Ace blushed. “Seems like he hasn’t, How about it fire-fist if you can behave, Then why not have your first time with us, I am curious on how tight that bubble butt is yoi, What do you think nurse Angel?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled taking a hold of Ace’s face turning it side to side “Well he is cute commander” Marco hummed racking his eyes up and down Ace’s body the younger was half dressed he didn’t have a shirt on just a pair of black shorts and a hat on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel climbed up on the bed untying him, “Like the commander said if you behave then I don’t see why you can’t have a little fun.” She said softly, Throwing the rope off the side of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want you could even join the crew, I’m sure Oyaji won’t mind, So fire-fist what’s it going to be yoi” Ace blushed as Marco leant close his breath ghosting over his lips, Angel was kissing his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, If you can get it up Old man” Marco growled low, Kissing him harshly, He pushed Ace down onto the bed, His fingers wrapping around his neck pressing lightly before removing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you're going to be a brat then I’ll treat you like one yoi” Ace smirked up at him which Marco returned tugging at the sash around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of something better for your lips to be doing yoi” Marco pushed the pants down along with his boxers leaving the shirt on he hovered above Ace’s chest, Grabbing the boys hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco rubbed the tip of his cock against his bottom lip, Smirk still in place as Ace gasped giving the blond room to push his cock into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked over his shoulder at Angel, She'd pulled Ace’s pants off and was sucking his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond grunted as Ace ran his teeth over the underside of his cock, Marco turned his attention back to him, “What's wrong fire-fist, Want all my attention on you? Yoi” Groaning as Ace moaned around his cock taking it in deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco slowly rocked his hips forward, Groaning as Ace relaxed his throat, Not wanting to cum down the boy's throat, He pulled back smirking at the whine from Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the boy’s cheek, His fingers gently brushing his bottom lip, “For a virgin you sure seem like a little slut yoi” He frowned as Ace bit his finger, Marco flexed his knuckle forcing Ace’s lips apart he grabbed the gag putting it back in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For that fire-fist I guess I’ll have to spank you….Doesn’t look like you're going to complain too much though...Does it yoi” Ace tilted his head back moaning around the gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked over at Angel deep throating him, “Nurse Angel?” Angel moaned softly and looked up at him from under her lashes, Her hair pushed behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we still have the sea prism ring, I don’t think we shouldn’t let fire-fist here cum since he insists on being a brat” Angel pulled up off of Ace kissing the tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the nightstand Commander Marco”, He turned around and there on the nightstand were a few condoms and Ace’s cock ring, He gave it to Angel letting her put it on Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco wondered where the lube was as he grabbed a condom and put it on, He passed one to Angel as he moved to sit between Ace’s legs, Shaking his head as he saw he was already prepped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved over to Marco smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, He leaned back a little looking at the nurses outfit his Sweet had on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It reminded him of those sexy nurse outfits he’d seen online except this one was custom made, It hugged her body like a second skin, It was a pink nurse outfit with leopard print thigh high stockings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched her as Angel undone the zip on the nurses outfit revealing white underwear, If he could even call it that it was just strings, “Angel...Sweet” He rumbled reaching out to touch her caressing her sun kissed skin, His eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel shrugged off the pink outfit glad that Marco didn’t rip it, She smiled as the blond touched her skin pulling the string off of her chest to get a better look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco knew that Angel didn’t have any tattoos but there right in the middle of her chest was his family’s crest, His cock throbbed as he touched it carefully, He wanted to ask how but it could wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed the top of the tattoo turning his head to bite over his mark “Ah….Commander” Angel whimpered softly as he kissed from his mark back to her tattoo, Happy that he loves it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caressed his jaw, Lifting his face to look at her “Don’t you think fire-fist would look good with Oyaji’s mark on his back” Marco’s eyes shot over to Ace taking the gag back out of his mouth, The boy was smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No way did he, Marco wanted to see if he did. Angel moved out of the way as he flipped Ace over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It covered the whole of his back, “Guess this means I’m a part of the crew then Old man”, Marco growled low pulling Ace back onto his cock, Ace gasping and moaning as Marco slowly rocked his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco was so focused on Ace he didn’t realise Angel had moved underneath the ravenette rolling the condom down on Ace’s hard cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel lined them up just as Marco thrusted forward his hips forcing Ace’s cock into Angel, Both of them whining low as they kissed letting Marco control the pace they went at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each time Marco’s cock sank into Ace’s tight ass, Ace’s cock went deeper and deeper into Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco moved his hips fast wanting to cum, His hands were still tracing Ace’s back, He wanted to cum on Ace’s back so badly, To paint his skin, Mark him as his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed close to Ace’s back loving the way their marks touched, “Ace, I want to cum all over that pretty tattoo of yours yoi, Want to mark you as mine” He groaned into the boy's ear hearing his breath hitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marco pulled out pulling the condom off, He pushed Ace down onto Angel aiming his cock at the younger’s back, It only took a few strokes before he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White hot cum splattered across Ace’s back landing on the tattoo, Making them both groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco reached around Ace unlocking the cock ring as he kissed the boy’s spine licking up his cum he nuzzled the edge of the skull, Kissing his way up to Ace’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum both of you” He growled loving the fact he could get either twin to cum on command, Ace groaned arching his back into Marco’s chest as he and Angel came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed his shoulder nuzzling his neck “Welcome to the crew fire-fist” Ace chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you did get it up Commander Marco”, Marco groaned as his cock stirred he’s going to have to remember that he liked being called that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace pulled out of Angel and lay next to her on his front, “Happy anniversary Marco” Angel breathed looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leant down and kissed her, Smiling against her lips “Happy anniversary Angel”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco moved over to Ace kissing him as well “Happy anniversary Ace”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace grinned “Happy anniversary Marco” Marco raised an eyebrow at him “Old man” Ace mumbled against his lips, Marco chuckled there it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace moved over a little so Marco could lie down with them, “So I guess that wasn’t a dream earlier” Angel giggled turning on her side to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?” Marco hummed it was nice not having to have control even for a short while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nice, So I have to ask yoi, Where did you two get these from?” He looked at their fake tattoos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whitey made them for us, She said to try them out before we get them permanently” Marco looked at Ace seeing the genuine look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have our appointments booked for Monday after school, We also have another surprise but it’s for Pops” Angel said smiling softly, Marco kissed them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that yoi” Angel giggled and nuzzled Marco’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're gonna have to wait till Pops finds out” Marco chuckled as Ace’s stomach rumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should eat yoi” He said as he sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them had a light breakfast since Marco planned on them going out for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another shower this time joined by the twins, They got ready to go out “So where are we going Marco?” Ace asked as he finished tying up his boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a few places we’re going yoi” Marco replied as he carried Angel over to the door setting her down as she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as we’re with you anywhere is fine Marco” Marco couldn’t help but smile at them, His whole world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all got into Marco’s car ready to spend the day together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>___________Chapter 4___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco drove them to a flower shop, “Wait here I’ll be right back yoi” He got out and went inside coming out after a few minutes holding 2 bunches of flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave them to Ace “Alright now we can head to the second place yoi” Ace and Angel were a little confused but trusted Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>30 minutes later they pulled up near a cemetery, “I wanted to lay some flowers on Gracie and Davy’s grave also there’s another one we’re going to after it’s here to yoi” Marco said as they got out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lead them up to a big tree a headstone in front of it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span> Here lies</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Davy Jones and Gracie Jones</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Loving husband and wife</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Together for all eternity</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace knelt down and placed the bouquet of yellow pansy on their grave, Marco sat on the floor in front of the grave “Sorry I don’t come out here much Gracie, Works been super busy, I did as you asked yoi, Pops made the garden for you a lot of the students go there from what I’ve heard”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel squeezed his shoulder “Izo loves the garden and Thatch normally finds him there, I’ve been a few times, I miss you Gracie your words of wisdom I’m glad you and Davy are together again love you both yoi” Marco ran his fingers over their names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish we could have met you Gracie, You mean so much to the family, To Marco and to us, I pray that you are both happy together and will watch over us, Thank you for helping Marco and for your blessing” Angel said softly as she knelt next to Marco hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel’s right we do wish we could have met you Gracie, Thank you for everything” Ace hugged Marco, They sat there for a while holding back tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right we have someone else to go and see, We’ll come back soon Gracie, Davy take care” Marco got up and took a hold of the twins hands leading them away from the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco led them to a cordoned off area, A marble statue in front of them, Ace and Angel were shocked “Mom?” Marco took the hibiscus bouquet from Ace and placed it at the statue's feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops told me where she was, I know this is a shock but I thought maybe you’d want to see her yoi” He looked at the twins tear stained faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved over to him and hugged him crying into his shirt, “Hi Rouge I don’t know if you know me but I’m one of Edward Newgates sons Marco, I came to your funeral, I met your amazing twins 2 years ago, Even though I didn’t know it at the time” Marco smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fell in love with them both, I wish that we could have known each other, That Ace and Angel got to grow up knowing you, I’ll make sure Pops tells them stories of you whenever they ask” Ace walked over hugging them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed their foreheads “I wish I could have gotten your mom's blessing to be with you both, We can go when you're ready to yoi” Ace nodded as he let go of them walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you mom” He whispered as he rounded the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked up at Marco, Nuzzling his hand as he wiped the tears away “Thank you for bringing us here Marco, We didn’t know where mom was” Marco smiled softly giving her a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring you here whenever you want Sweet” Angel hugged Marco tighter, They stayed for another minute or so then said their goodbyes before going to find Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace stood next to the car, Smiling when they came over he hugged Marco “Thank you Marco” The older male hummed softly holding him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said to Angel, Anytime you want to come here tell me and I’ll bring you yoi” Ace grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got back into the car “Alright we’re going to the mall next since you’ve both been good I did say I’d get you both some treats” Ace grinned leaning forward and resting against the back of Marco’s seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean I get the new zombie game Marco?” Marco nodded at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you get your new zombie game and Angel gets a new teddy” Angel cheered, Ace and Marco chuckled. She was so childish but it was so cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to get to the mall, Marco taking a hold of Angel’s arm so she didn’t run off, They went into a few shops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace was reading the manga that he bought from the bookstore while they had lunch, Marco had the bags next to him with Ace’s video games and a few for Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sat next to Ace holding onto her new princess teddy she got, Marco looked around, The mall was bustling not that he cared much he was happy sitting there munching on a few fries while the twins relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy look that girl has the new princess teddy” Marco looked at a young girl a few feet away pointing at Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’ll get it for you another time” Angel must have noticed the girls pout as she stared longingly at the bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel stood up going over to the girls table, “Hey I overheard you like Victoria to” The girl nodded as the mother glared at Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t teddy bears for children? Why is a grown woman walking around with one” She muttered, Angel turned to the mom a bit upset. She got up smiling at the little girl before walking back over to their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned as Angel put the Victoria teddy away in it’s box, She sat down looking at the box briefly then turned her attention to Ace’s manga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That ticked him off, Marco knew from the second Angel got up she was going to give the teddy to the little girl but her mother's words hurt her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco stood up smiling at Angel as he grabbed the box and walked over to the table “Sorry to interrupt you, But my little girl was going to give your daughter the Victoria bear” Marco put the box in front of the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what age you get to, Liking stuff shouldn’t be determined by age yoi” Marco turned back around after glaring at the mother making his way back to the twins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled softly as Marco kissed her temple “I’ll get you another one Sweet, I know you just tried to be good yoi” Marco sat back down grabbing his phone to pre order another one and having it waiting for when they passed the shop on the way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl ran over and poked Angel, Angel smiled at her “Thanks miss, Sorry about mommy, She’s just upset because she couldn’t get it for my birthday” Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday and don’t worry I understand” The girl grinned waving bye as she ran back to her mom hugging the box as she talked to her mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mom looked over and smiled mouthing “Thank you” to them, Marco nodded back at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right come on we’re going, We’ll get you your bear on the way out Sweet” Marco announced as he grabbed their bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to his word there was another Victoria Cindry bear waiting for Angel “I’m sure you can ask Izo to make a dress for her yoi” Angel grinned holding the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They saw the girl and her mom again as they walked to the car Angel waved and showed her the box giggling as the girl shouted “Thanks Miss”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco drove them home, Ace went into the spare room to play his new zombie game since Angel didn’t like them, He waited for Angel to put Victoria with her collection of bears in there first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel kept most of her bears in the spare room, The few she kept in the living room where the monkey, The bear with the S on it’s tummy, Thatch the poodle, The bear Pops got her for her birthday and a few small ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pineapple and Marco the peacock stayed in the bedroom same as Ace’s Kotatsu, Marco sat down on the sofa grabbing the remote he turned on the TV flicking through the channels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel curled up next to him on the sofa kissing his jaw “You okay Marco?” Marco nodded stopping on a random romance film.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed Angel’s lips resting his forehead against hers “I’m okay yoi, What about my Sweet is she okay?” Angel giggled as Marco tickled her side, Pulling her to sit in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He undid her jacket helping her out of it, Marco leaned forward and kissed the fake tattoo, Angel wrapped her arms around his neck “I’m okay, What do think about us getting these permanently” Marco looked up at her resting his chin on her sternum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love the thought of you getting Pop’s crest tattooed, I just want you both to do it cause you want it not because you think I’ll want you to” Angel smiled kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do want this both of us, Your our family Marco and as our family that makes Pop’s our Pop’s to” Cerulean met Obsidian so full of love Marco nodded if it’s what they wanted he wasn’t going to tell them no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we curl up and have a cuddle yoi, Some daddy daughter time” Angel smiled brightly getting up and running into the bedroom Marco smiled softly and took his top and jeans off dropping them in the wash basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lay down on the sofa in just his boxers, Angel came back out of the bedroom in just her underwear, A light blanket and her peacock plushie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the blanket off her, Holding his arms open for her to lie down on his chest. Once she was settled on his chest he threw the blanket over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco chuckled as Angel tapped his nose with the peacock's nose, He gave Angel an eskimo kiss smiling as she relaxed against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few months into their relationship Marco and Jozu had sat down with Angel and had a long talk, A very long talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel had spent half of the talk sat cuddling her peacock plushie while colouring in some pictures Jozu had given her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the conversations Angel’s little age was around 5, While she didn’t want to have sex when she felt little, she only required attention and calling Marco Daddy helped with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t like one of the littles Jozu had that wanted sex when she was a little, Marco didn’t feel comfortable with that and neither did Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Angel wanted was to know she was loved and cared for and while she had childish tendencies and liked childish things there were certain things that didn’t appeal to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like when Jozu pulled out a dummy and a baby bottle, Angel just glared at them turning back to her colouring, Jozu smiled softly as he put them away, Marco had learned a lot about how Angel thought of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the two agreed to spend a few hours each week relaxing, Marco found it odd at first but he grew more and more comfortable till he eventually looked forward to their daddy daughter time, Ace joked saying Marco would make a great dad someday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which made Marco blush like mad though he won’t ever admit it, EVER.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once each week Marco sets aside a few hours to do anything Angel wants which most of the time is just cuddling, Sometimes she will ask him to play tea parties with her and a few teddys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few times she just wanted to sit with Marco in the kitchen while he worked and she coloured which was normally when Marco was swamped with work but knowing Angel was sat there helped keep him calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed the top of Angel’s head as her breathing started to even out, He moved her plushie to the coffee table, Closing his eyes and slowly fell asleep feeling happy and content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were startled awake when Ace shouted, Angel squeaked as she hit the floor, Marco got up going into the spare room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace what is wrong yoi?” Ace looked up at Marco smiling sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beat the boss, It took me a while to beat it” Marco sighed softly, Turning his head when Angel whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet are you okay?” Marco walked over to Angel as she held her head blood on her fingers, Ace poked his head out of the other room frowning, As Marco knelt next to Angel looking her over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace get me a towel please” Ace moved quickly grabbing a towel and running back to Marco giving him the towel, The blond moved Angel’s hand pressing the towel to her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet it’s okay I got you yoi” Marco frowned as the bleeding wouldn’t stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace get us some clothes, We're going to the clinic” Ace ran into their room and grabbed some clothes for them, Marco got Ace to hold the towel to Angel’s head while he got dressed helping her into a pair of jogging bottoms and one of his shirts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got down stairs, Rushing out to the car Marco put the twins in the back climbing into the front he grabbed his phone dialing the clinic, “Isn’t it your day off Marco”. Marco frowned as he drove trying to keep to the speed limit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deuce, Angel’s hit her head and she’s bleeding yoi” Deuce sighed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in a minute yoi” Marco said hanging up, He looked in the rear view mirror Angel’s tears had stopped at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not how he was expecting their anniversary to go, He pulled up to the clinic Deuce waiting outside for them, Marco picked up Angel holding the towel to her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got into the exam room. Deuce cleaned her up looking at the cut, “Doesn’t look like a deep cut, But cuts to the head tend to bleed a bit, How did this happen?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace frowned as Marco spoke “We were lying on the sofa and Ace shouted at his new zombie game, Angel fell off the sofa yoi, She might have hit her head off the coffee table”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deuce nodded “Looks like it only needs gluing no damage done” Marco sighed with relief as did Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you both, That boss was really hard to beat” Marco couldn’t blame the boy he didn’t mean it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Ace close and hugged him “It’s okay Ace yoi” Angel smiled as Deuce gave her a lollipop petting her head gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be fine Ace, Marco knows how to care for her” Angel sat on the bed sucking on the lollipop, Ace gave her a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed for a half an hour to make sure Angel wouldn’t have any problems before saying goodbye and leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace apologised to them both for scaring them after they got back to the apartment, He spent half an hour cuddling Angel on the sofa before she asked him to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco made them dinner. It was a simple pasta dish that the twins loved. They ate dinner together, Talking about the two years they had spent together, All the ups and downs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you two going to tell me what you planned for tomorrow yoi” Marco asked as Ace washed up, Angel and Ace shared a look they had tried everything to stop their blond lover from finding out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you on about, Old man?” Marco reached over to Ace and smacked his butt, Ace jumped turning and glaring as Marco chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know when you two are hiding stuff yoi” He smiled as Angel jumped up onto the counter next to him, Grinning when Marco pulled her close standing up between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise Marco” The blond pouted at her giving her his best puppy eyes, Angel giggled as he tickled her side, Kissing her head next to her hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope not telling you, You can wait” Marco frowned but nodded he knew they put a lot of work into this year's anniversary. He spoiled them rotten their first year taking the twins on holiday to Dressrosa for a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever the surprise was Marco knew the twins worked hard to get everything ready for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched more game of thrones before settling in for the night Ace on his left and Angel on his right, Marco kissed them both, Smiling as they kissed each other before lying down to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered what they had planned as his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>